Jadekaisers Training - Erde
center|350px Jadekaisers Training ist eine Reihe von Kurzgeschichten, in denen erzählt wird wie Toa Jadekaiser sein Training auf der Insel Kyoshi beginnt und beendet, doch das Training endet mit einer besonderen Überraschung und mit einem großen Disaster. Dies ist Teil 1 der 9-Teiligen Geschichte. ---- Jadekaiser wachte auf und sah sich um, er wusste nicht wo er war... oder wer er war. Was war passiert? Er starrte sich an, er konnte sich nicht mal an sein äußeres erinnern, einfach an gar nichts mehr. Er sah eine Spiegel in der Ecke des karg eingerichteten Zimmers sehen. Er taumelte auf den Spiegel los und starrte hinein, zuerst erschrak er, er hatte einen großen Verband um den Kopf und um das Handgelenk gewickelt. Es klopfte an der Tür und wie aus der Kanone geschossen sagte Jadekaiser: "Herein!" "Schön, dass du auch aufgewacht bist." sagte der Toa, der den Raum betrat, lächelnd. "Wer bist du?" fragte Jadekaiser verunsichert, "und wer bin ich?" fragte er und setzte sich verzweifelt auf den Boden. "Du wirst dich an alles erinnern können, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist... bis dahin sind nur wenige Dinge für dich wichtig. Du bist der Auserwählte, du musst die Elemente erlernen, dein Name ist Jakar!" sagte der Pakari-tragende-Toa. "Jakar? Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor (Shadows of the Past), aber woher kenne ich diesen Namen nur? Und wer bist du?" "Ich bin ab heute dein Mentor, mein Name ist Bato, ich werde dir das harte Element bebringen, mach dich bereit, du wirst zuerst zu Kuruk gehen, er wird deinen Kopf einer Wasserbehandlung unterziehen, damit dein Kopf während des Trainings nicht so schmerzt, denn glaub mir... das harte Element zu kontrollieren erfordert auch Kopfarbeit!" *** "Schneller! Ausweichen! Mach schon!" schrie Bato und schleuderte alle möglichen Gegenstände auf Jakar, dieser wich fast allen aus, wurde dann aber von einem großen Stein getroffen. Bato schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam auf den Toa des Eises zu. "Setz dich, ich werde dir jetzt mal etwas erklären!" "Von mir aus, solange ich nicht von einem hysterischen Toa der Erde angegriffen werde!" erwiederte Jakar. "Du hast zu viele Gedanken in deinem verletzten Kopf, du musst sie loswerden!" "Ach was? Was glaubst du was ich die ganze Zeit versuche, ich versuche mir nicht die Frage zu stellen wer ich bin, wo ich herkomme oder warum mir sonstige wirre Gedanken an ein großes Gebäude mit spitzem Turm durch den Kopf gehen!" "Jakar, du musst dich von irdischen Dingen befreien! Du musst die Elemente kontrollieren, du bist die letzte Hoffnung für das Universum! Dein Erfolg entscheidet über den weiteren Verlauf des Universums, du darfst jetzt nicht egoistisch sein!" "Ich verstehe was du sagst Bato, aber wie soll das gehen? Ich weiß nicht mal wie man Erde kontrolliert!" "Jakar, ich glaube du hast mich falsch verstanden, ich sagte das harte Element, du verwechselst da etwas, du denkst immernoch vertikal, du musst aber horizontal denken." sagte Bato und machte dazu jeweils die falschen Handbewegungen. Vor Jakars Augen wurde auf einmal alles hell und im nächsten Moment sah er die Siluhette eines Toa mit einem großen Hut, der einige Bewegungen machte und so einen Felsen im Boden verschwinden ließ als nächstes flogen Bilder von Erde, Steinen und Eisen an ihm vorbei, dann war da wieder der Toa, der alle Dinge wie Schwerelos abheben ließ. "Bei Mata Nui, ich hatte eine Vision! Wer ist Mata Nui?" sagte Jakar. "Das ist gut, Kyoshi selbst hilft dir zu begreifen was du tun musst, Mata Nui ist der Große Geist, ohne den wir nicht leben könnten, du tust alles was du tust nur für ihn!" sagte Bato und stand auf. Er reichte Jakar seine Hand und die beiden Trainierten zusammen. "Was sagtest du vorher über das harte Element?" "Das harte Element ist nicht nur Erde, nein es beinhaltet Stein, Eisen und Schwerkraft, alle diese Elemente sind miteinander verbunden wie eins... Stein und Erde sind unzertrennlich gemeinsam. Ohne Stein und Erde gäbe es kein Eisen und die Schwerkraft ist das, was diese Elemente ausmacht. Es ist ein zusammenspiel, sozusagen wie geben und nehmen." erklärte Bato. "Ich verstehe, so wie wir uns in einem Kampf aufeinander verlassen, so verlassen sich diese vier Elemente aufeinander?" "Genau, wenn sie nicht in Einklang miteinander stehen gerät das Universum aus den Fugen!" erklärte Bato. "Ist es denn möglich ein Element auszulöschen?" "Rein theoretisch ja, aber hoffen wir mal, dass das nie passieren wird!" *** Über einen Monat hatte Jakar nun schon das sogenannte "harte Element" unter kontrolle. "So Jakar, bist du bereit für deine Abschlussprüfung?" fragte Bato und streckte seine Hand aus, eine Säule flog auf Jakar zu, dieser reagierte sofort indem er sich im Boden versinken ließ und hinter Bato wieder rauskam, Bato stampfte auf den Boden und erstellte unter Jakar eine Säule, die ihn wegkatapultierte. Er machte ein paar Saltos in der Luft und landete auf einem Felsen. "Nicht schlecht!" sagte Jakar. "Nicht schlecht? Ich bin dein Lehrer!" sagte Bato lachend und verringerte Jakars Schwerkraft, dieser schwebte nun unkontrolliert in der Luft herum, aber er kontrollierte ein Eisenrohr, formte es zu einem Speer und schleuderte ihn auf Bato, dieser konnte gerade noch ausweichen, fiel allerdings zu Boden. Jakar fesselte seine Hände und Beine mit Steinfesseln am Boden fest. "Der Schüler ist wohl soeben zum Meißter geworden, oder?" fragte Jakar. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, dein Training bei mir ist leider zu ende. Aber eine Toa namens Yanchen erwartet dich, du darfst keine Zeit verlieren, denn Zeit und Leben sind die einzigen Elemente, die wir dir nicht beibringen können!" sagte Bato und verschwand in der Erde. "Dann sei es so..." sagte Jadekaiser enttäuscht und ging zurück zu seiner Behausung. Dabei bemerkte er nicht die Augen, die ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgten, und ihn nicht aus dem Blick ließen. Jadekaisers Training - Luft - Teil 2! Charaktere Bild:Toa_Olda_Jadekaiser.jpg|Jadekaiser Bild:Bato.jpg|Bato Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte